When Snape Starts Being Nice *gasps*
by Ariel Sugar
Summary: um, this is a story 'bout two girls, Cassie and Sam, and how Professor Snape actually starts 2 be nice! there is some romance between Sam (me!) and Miles! (cause i luv him!)


"Finally, back to the Hogywarty place" said 12-year-old Samantha Adams said to her best friend, Cassie Evergreen. The girls were on the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Yep, the Hogiest place on earth," said Cassie.  
  
"This will be so much fun!" Sam squealed.  
  
"You know, you sound like a hog yourself!" Cassie joked.  
  
"Ah, excuse me, Mrs. Snooty Totty!" Sam giggled.  
  
Hogwarts was like home to the girls when they were there. The train arrived late that night.  
  
"Get off my train you..." mumbled the driver.  
  
"Crabby" a boy whispered as he passed the girls.  
  
"Firs' years this way" exclaimed Hagrid, the Magical Creature teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hiya girls!" Hagrid exclaimed as the girls exited the train.  
  
"Hiya Hagrid" Cassie replied, smiling.  
  
"Welcome girls and boys!" came the booming voice of Snape, the Potions Professor.  
  
"WHOA!!! What's gotten into him?" exclaimed Sam, referring to Snape's unusual good mood.  
  
"Who knows!" said Cassie.  
  
The students filled into the great tower of Hogwarts. First began the ceremony of the Sorting Hat. The sorting hat was the magical talking hat that divided the first year students into the 4 houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Cassie and Sam belonged to Gryffindor already.  
  
"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head" Professor McGonagall said to the fist years.  
  
"Ginny Weasley!" she said, and a red haired girl approached the stool and sat down.  
  
McGonagall placed the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat shouted instantly. The students of Gryffindor clapped as Ginny took a set at their table.  
  
"Sandy Thomas" the Professor called. A tall girl with lots of freckles sat down on the stool.  
  
"RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted as it was placed on Sandy's head.  
  
The students cheered and Sandy sat down at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
The rest of the first years were sorted and the feast began. Albus Dumbledoor, Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up before the students and staff. "Welcome back to Hogwarts!" he said. Then he waved his wand.  
  
"Thank you!" he sat back down. The baskets on the table filled with food automatically.  
  
A few of the first years looked puzzled, but Sam and Cassie giggled. The feast began.  
  
Cassie looked up at Snape at the staff table. There was something wrong. He was smiling. Not an evil smile like Cassie and Sam had seen years past, but a happy smile!  
  
"Sammy, get a load of this!!" Cassie exclaimed. She pointed to Snape, who was laughing and talking to Hagrid.  
  
"Cassie, there's something wrong with him!" Sam exclaimed. Cassie giggled.  
  
"Just because he's being nice..." Cassie trailed off.  
  
"Cassie, I'm serious! Look at that grin. Look at the twinkle in his eye" Sam pointed out.  
  
"So?" Cassie asked.  
  
"So...I think he's up to something" Sam said.  
  
"That's insane" Cassie shrugged.  
  
"Is it, Cass? He's never been like this before!" Sam challenged.  
  
"Okay, so let me get his strait" Cassie said that night in the dormitories. "You think Snape is up to something because he's in a good mood?" she asked.  
  
"Yep" Sam nodded.  
  
"And what would this thing that he's up to be?" Cassie looked up from her homework.  
  
"I don't know, but it probably has to do with getting back at me!" Sam explained her theory. Snape was mean, but no one but Sam had any idea how mean he could possibly get, because he always picked on her.  
  
"So why don't we go to Dumbledoor and tell him what we think?" Cassie asked.  
  
"No, you know Dumbledoor, he trust's Snape. He would just tell us its nothing to worry about" Sam sighed.  
  
"Well, you have a point, but it's worth a try!" Cassie insisted.  
  
"Fine" Sam groaned and they headed off to his office.  
  
"Professor Dumbledoor, sir" Sam knocked on Dumbledoor's giant doors the next morning. The door opened slowly and the Headmaster appeared.  
  
"What can I do for you lovely ladies?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we'd like to talk to you about Professor Snape" Cassie blurted out. Sam gave her an annoyed look but didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay, well then" he said slowly. "Come into my office" he brushed them inside.  
  
Sam and Cassie sat on his couch. "What was it you wanted to ask me?" Dumbledoor said.  
  
"Well, it's about Snape. We think he might be trying to hurt Sam" Cassie blurted more this time.  
  
"Argh!" mumbled Sam, who turned away.  
  
"And why is it you think that?" Dumbledoor asked.  
  
"Well, he looked all happy and everything in the Great Hall last night" Cassie said, referring to the ceremony and feast. She quickly took her hand and covered her mouth, realizing Sam's stare.  
  
"Okay, that's it Cass!" Sam exclaimed. "One more slip and I'll..." she complained.  
  
"Girls, I assure you there is nothing wrong with Snape. Now please!" Dumbledoor told them. But he looked like he was hiding something.  
  
"Well, alright, I'll tell you" he said, seeing the girls stare. "But keep quit!" he snapped. Both girls promised not to tell, so he continued.  
  
"Snape's mother died over the summer. He found out he was adopted," Dumbledoor said. "He misses his mother and I guess he's trying to hide it," he told them.  
  
"Well he's doing a darn good job of it!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Is that really what happened?" said Cassie.  
  
"Really. He just decided that maybe he wasn't even really a wizard, and there was no real reason to be mean to Muggles anymore. Then he started denying it, but now he just wants to forget it and become a different person" Dumbledoor said calmly.  
  
"Well then, we better be going" Sam said after a moment.  
  
"Bye Professor" Cassie said. She walked out the door, Sam at her heels.  
  
Dumbledoor closed the big doors to his office and called after them, "No telling. Snape doesn't want anyone to know!" The girls just nodded and walked to breakfast.  
  
"Cassie, I think we should visit Snape today after class" Sam said a week later at breakfast.  
  
"I mean, we've got Potions next, and it might make us have an excuse to be late for Divination" she pointed out excitedly, Divination being both of the girls' least favorite subjects.  
  
So the girls headed to Potions. "Good morning!" Snape said cheerfully at the start of class.  
  
"Tim, did you find the answer to that question you had on Friday?" he asked, turning to a 2^nd year in the first row.  
  
"Yes, Professor" Tim replied happily.  
  
"Good, very good" Snape said, nodding.  
  
The rest of the class went by in a flash. When the bell rang to signal that the class was over, Sam and Cassie headed to the front of the room.  
  
"What can I do for you two girls?" Snape said, sitting down at his desk.  
  
"Well, Professor...maybe you would like to say it since your so glad at blabbing, Cassie" Sam said sarcastically, turning to Cassie, who was tottering back and forth on her heels.  
  
"Thank you! Here I go: well, we went to Dumbledoor last week and he told us that your mom died over the summer, and that you were adopted, and we thought we'd come and visit you" she talked fast, like she was just waiting to tell someone, then added, "and we wanted an excuse to be late for Divination, too"! She said it like she had just at a pound of sugar, which she has been known to do.  
  
Snape frowned, but then smiled when Cassie told him about Divination. "Well, girls, you caught me!" he said, leaning back and putting his feet on the desk. "And, yes, I will give you a note to excuse you for being late to Divination" he sighed.  
  
"Yes!" Sam exclaimed quietly, throwing her fist in the air.  
  
Snape smiled some more and then said, "I'm very glad you came to visit me, but there really isn't much to talk about", then turned to look out the window. He seemed to be remembering something very good, and Cassie knew he was remembering his mother.  
  
"Dumbledoor told us that you wanted to become a different person," Cassie recalled.  
  
"Why would you want to become a different person?" Sam asked.  
  
"Different person?!" he asked innocently. "All right. Well I just thought I wasn't me anymore, now that my mother isn't who I thought she was" he said.  
  
"But you'll always be Snape, no matter what" Sam demanded.  
  
"Yeah, that's right, and she'll always be your mom in your heart" Cassie added softly.  
  
"I know," he said.  
  
Before he could say anything else, Sam and Cassie exclaimed together, "but it's definitely okay to still be nice!"  
  
Snape smiled (some more) and nodded.  
  
"It felt so weird talking to Snape like that, you know, him being all...sentimental!" Cassie exclaimed at lunch that day.  
  
"Totally!" Sam agreed.  
  
"See you all on the field today" said a passing 4^th year Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"I so do not feel like playing Quidditch today!" Sam groaned, stomping her foot.  
  
"Yeah well, your gonna have a real hard time explaining that to Ariel!" Cassie pointed out. Ariel Jefferson was the captain of the Gryffindor team.  
  
"ARH!" Sam grunted, but allowed Cassie to glide her down the hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sam asked, as Cassie led her down a long corridor.  
  
"To...I don't know! Lets go get ready for the Quidditch game. Ravenclaw is getting good" Cassie exclaimed, turning Sam toward the Gryffindor dormitory to get their brooms.  
  
In case you don't know that much about Quidditch and how to play...I'm not going to tell yah, so just go with it! All I can say is its played on brooms.  
  
The game was really pretty darn quick! Ariel scored the first goal, and then Cassie caught the Snitch, winning the game.  
  
"Great job, Cassie!" Snape cheered as Cassie held out her hand, showing the referee the Golden Snitch.  
  
As Cassie landed, she shouted, "hey, Sam gets some credit, too! You should have seen that Bludger coming at me she hit!" trying to be true to her friend.  
  
"Hey, thanks Cass!" Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well you're the best Beater ever!" Cassie grabbed Sam by the hand, and they jumped up and down.  
  
"We won!" Sam squealed.  
  
"Yes!!!" Cassie exclaimed, doing a giant leap into the air.  
  
"Congratulations" said Dumbledoor. "You do realize you just won the Quidditch Cup, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"No way!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Yes way!" Snape said coming up behind them onto the field.  
  
"DUDE!!!" Ariel shouted happily.  
  
Kyle, a 5^th year boy in Gryffindor, came up behind them. "Hey hey, congrades!" he said.  
  
"Yup yup!!" Matt, Kyle's best friend, exclaimed as everyone started coming onto the field.  
  
"Yeah, you all flied well!" said Miles, Sam's long-time crush, who was also on Gryffindor's Quidditch team. Sam smiled as the crowd started lifting the Gryffindor team into the air, shouting happily.  
  
(Now you all know, I just had to add that little bit of romance! Hope you like it!)  
  
Later that night, when everyone else was asleep, a boy and a girl were left alone in the Gryffindor dormitory. Sam, Cassie, Miles, Ariel, Matt and Kyle had been talking to each other the whole night during the big party the Gryffindor's had to celebrate their win. Now only Sam and Miles sat together by the fire.  
  
Sam took a deep breath, and said, "hey Miles, in case you didn't know already, I really like you" as casually as she could.  
  
"Well, I like you too" he said, leaning forward. Sam felt his lips touch hers, and she smiled slightly.  
  
"Goodnight, Samantha" Miles said, getting up and heading to the boys room of the dormitory.  
  
As soon as Miles had disappeared down the stair, Sam squealed with delight once again. She ran up the stairs to the girls room.  
  
"Cassie! Cassie!" she exclaimed. Sam ran up the Cassie's bed and started shaking her.  
  
"No...ebil monkeys! Go away!!" Cassie exclaimed. Sam slapped her.  
  
Cassie sat up strait. "What is it, Sam?" she asked, worried.  
  
"He kissed me!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Miles? Is that all it is?" Cassie asked, and slammed herself back onto the sheets.  
  
Sam quietly got into bed. It'll be okay she thought. So, Snape is nice now! That's a good thing. And the kiss! At least we won the game she said to herself, and quickly feel asleep.   
  
The End!!  
  
Disclaimer: I hope you liked it! I would like to thank Tori for showing me this site. Um, Miles, I especially hope you liked it! I based Sam on me, Cassie on Torica (only I don't think you blab, though, Tori), Miles was basically based Miles, Kyle was based on Zach, Ariel on Mariah, and Matt on Matt! Sandy Thomas and Tim were just made up. The rest of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please review my story!! 


End file.
